Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{11})(4^{11}))^{-12}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{11})(4^{11}))^{-12} = (3^{(11)(-12)})(4^{(11)(-12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{11})(4^{11}))^{-12}} = 3^{-132} \times 4^{-132}} $